A silver halide color photographic material, in general, contains couplers which form yellow, magenta and cyan dyes upon coupling reaction with the oxidation product of an aromatic primary amine developing agent. As magenta couplers, 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-b][1,2,4]triazole disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,654 and 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-c][1,2,4]triazole disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067 are known as preferred couplers because of forming magenta dyes having less unnecessary absorption. However, when the specific compounds of the pyrazolotriazole magenta couplers disclosed in the patents are incorporated into a silver halide color photographic material, there are problems in that the color forming property and the storage stability of the color images are not sufficient. For solving these problems, the substituents of the pyrazolotriazole couplers at the 2-position or 3-position, and the 6-position have been variously contrived. In particular, the 1H-pyrazolo[1,5-b][1,2,4]triazole couplers disclosed in JP-B-3-80296 (the term "JP-B" as used herein refers to an "examined Japanese patent publication"), JP-A-61-65248 (the term "JP-A" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application"), JP-B-4-3860, JP-B-5-39293, JP-B-5-40892, JP-A-6-222529 and JP-A-6-222532 have been improved in the color forming property but it cannot be said to be sufficient yet. Further, in color reversal films and color negative films, it is preferred to make the thickness of the light-sensitive layer as thin as possible for the improvement of sharpness. Therefore, the development of couplers which have sufficient color forming property even when dispersed with a small amount of high boiling point organic solvents has been desired.